ozfandomcom-20200223-history
Oz No Mahoutsukai: Another World-Rung Rung
Oz No Mahoutsukai: Another World-Rung Rung is a Japanese-only Playstation 1 game released in 2000, and based on The Wonderful Wizard of Oz with some elements of the 1939 film. In the game, Dorothy Gale and Toto must collect magical items in order to get back to Kansas. It was re-released to the American market in 2013 by GungHo Online Entertainment USA as an untranslated port to the Playstation store for the PS3 and PS Vita. Not much exactly is known about the game's full plot but gameplay videos have been added to the Youtube account of VGamers EXTRA. (warning: some vulgar language and note: no new uploads since 2015) Much info has come from a 2013 review of the game made written by Will Whitehurst for operationrainfall.com. Plot (some character names are not stated but with assumed links are added as there is no clarification of their exact names and titles in the game) The game starts off with a sign stating "Welcome to Kansas City" as Dorothy and Toto are running in a farm field as suddenly a big black tornado appears. She runs into her farmhouse with Toto as the Tornado swirls her house upwards and then is knocked out by a tree branch hitting her window. When the house lands, she opens the door to see the Yellow Brick Road. She finds out that her house has landed onto a person and she cries briefly as suddenly a good witch named Norte (North) appears with her small companion. They seemingly sing about Dorothy's need to go see the follow the Yellow Brick road, but first, she is to de-curse parts of the Oz world which have been turned to have time stopped by an evil wizard named Ugo. When she goes back into her house, magically changes are made to her room such as the window and a big clay pot companion named Goccha with his purpose being able to combine the items she finds and creating new ones with recipes. She heads to the Emerald City meeting companions along the way such as the Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion where she meets the good Wizard. He tells her that Ugo has turned his daughter Princess Ozma to stone and Glinda into a bird. He tells her that the only way to fix things is to repair the "Rung Book" as its pages have been stolen and trapped inside crystals that can only be broken by special powder. There are also at least 28 items to collect used thoughout the game. Trivia *This is the second Oz based video game after 1993's The Wizard of Oz. *The game was released in 2000 possibly to commemorate the 100 year anniversary of the 1st book. *Dorothy arrives in Oz wearing Red shoes which is a slight reference to the Ruby Slippers and the Wicked Witch of the East wore blue shoes from the feet instead of Silver but however, Dorothy does not put them on. *The Rung Book is similar to Glinda's Book of Records. *This is the only Oz game that was released for a Sony Playstation. *This is the very first RPG Oz game. *In this version, Ozma is the Wizard's daughter and not King Pastoria's. This is also Ozma's first video game appearance. Gameplay Videos Category:Oz Video Games Category:Adaptations